The Conversion Bureau: The storm of the south spell-checked
by Mister Ociosus
Summary: Equestra appears in midle of ocean on Eath and offers ponifcation but then war happens and war hero Mike Ramirez has to save town and humens from being destroyd by attackers and makes friends (I was tlod I had to use Speel-cheker so I used it now and had put it her, enjuy)


This is my first attempt at making officiation, hop u can enjoy OT as much as I licked making it :)

I am making spin-off of TCB ECU I think its good story but points hated hymens so I am kind making them nice here, thank Yukon ;)

TCB was made by Blaze

Mike Ramirez was war hero tat fought on many wars and win and had a brother cousin called James Ramirez that was in army, but he retread and went to south of Argentina because it was cool and peaceful.  
Ramirez was resting in his hut, made of wood, when he suddenly heard TV news saying points appeared in the middle of ocean, but he did not care because he was war hero so he went to sleep, then next day he herd they were putting "conversion bureaus" for pinyin peephole, but he did not care either and went to sleep Hagen.  
But then next day he heard they had a big, glowing barrier that was growing and destroying Hume things to expand eqstra onto the entire plait, so United Nations declared war on pennies because they wanted to convert the entire planet and be evil to humans because they said humans were war-loving Munster but Ramirez thought that was lye and did not care because he was away from tawny and went to sleep again.  
But then next day some Pegasus appeared on the sky and started attacking his house and kicking stuff that Rimer owned, so Rimer would come out with file and shoot at attackers, he shot one but then the other tackled hi so he brought knife and melee'd him with the dagger getting 50+ points because that happens when you get frags with stuff against enemas, he was about to attack the other one but then he kicked a cold and it caused lightning to hit the hut and it lighted on fire, so Martinez got mad and shut him with the Riel, Ramirez then got his track and derived to town because he was mad at points ruining his house.

Ramirez got to the town and there was stuff like the towels were burning and broken gasses and stuff like plains and Pasig fighting above and loads of smock on the air also there were tans and boas martens firing and shouting on the side wit, Ramirez derived into town but there was rubble and barricade so he had to go on foot because truck was gonad get stuck on the road if it strayed to pass above them, UT on his WA there were more points so he got out his weapon and started shouting but then a tank appeared and cannoned them all with its big and strong turrets and much gun, ten solider appeared from the turret's Hitachi and started yelling "civilian Yu must leave this place! there's pinkies attacking and they are evil and attack all humans on sigh!" but then Rimer pointed at tank man "I want to join the arm Hagen and help fight the invaders!", tank Yu said "yes, my names Tat Johnson, welcome to the army to help fifth the bad guys!" and told Bremer to get aboard and then derived to big sheep on the shore, but on the way they found another nee, Johnson lowered the take hue cannon and was going to shoot but then it peeked "Wait!" yelled the tiny crater "May name's Golden brier, I am not bad guy, I Anna join and help humans because the other ones of mi group where doing evil stuff and I dun like doing that!"  
"Hoya!" the tank guy said, "but do not try anything funky because you are getting aimed at", so they went to big warship with the tank.

When they got to big ship they were greet by Maher who was screening at the troupers and then senna the take when it got three, "you bought Pioneer and new solider now get him into interrogating REM, there is no time to give beefing so have this weapon and armor and stuff and go fifth the Munster to save humans and town" the major said and gave Ramirez a masher gun that was a m249 which was good because it helot 100 bolt and could fire fast Aden armor but he did not know he was Ramirez because Ramirez always wore a baklava under his helmet and no one knew he was Rimer. Ramirez joined Hun in tank and then Barker joined too so they went and Rimer was aiming outside.

They dried until their reached a big towel with all its glass round but then surprise attacks and several pennies got out of building and started lunching fireballs at them because that is what mages do and they were unicorns, Rimer shot them with masher gun while Johnson cannoned them with tank turret and breaker TRW grandkids and the pains blew up, one tried to use tackiness (or something) on Rimerezs weapon but Ramirez had rope on weapon so the pony could not take his mashie gun away and got shot in he had instead and got loads of points for headshot.

Ramirez nada his quad got off tank and went to ward the tower, when they wear inside a pipe exploded and Johnson and breaker got started but Ramirez did not care because he was war hero, OS they were going to top of towel because they were going to put radio antenna for communication stuff to make every solider fight better and stronger because they would know more stuff going around, but when they were inside Ramirez found tons of poises waiting there and were lots so Johnson and breaker got started again but Rimerez did not because he was war hero

"where you think Ur going?" the points said "To stop u from destroying humanity and go away from earful because this is out home!" Rimer pointed and yelled

"you are savage with no sense of goodness! Yu must dye!" the pony said before charging at Ramirez but did not know that Ramirez was good at shutting so he fired his weapon at them and ponies got hit and it's head and legs got shut off and half it s body too and it hit the others so Ramirez won and found assault Riel that he knew only had 30 booklets but was light and more paresis, then they went up and found heliport but Johnson step on weak floor and it broke while he was like "Alabama", broker was putting antenna up whale Ramirez was going to help Jenson but then found unicorns tried to stab him with hron so he raged and shot them with his weapon whiles holding the assault file on his back, "No one touches quad mates!" yelled Ramirez at unicorns after shooting them but then floor began to break and Ramirez and breaker and Johnson feel to the first floor Hagen but Ramirez had hand fist on gun and was still on front with weapon to fight, but then more and more poises started appearing and there was big airship above the town that was launching more, so Rimer put rope around tank cannon and Johnson shot and it sent Ramirez shooting to Airship and when he landed he had his machine gun in hand, then he shot everyballon around and it exploded but Rimer did not care and just shot worse guys, but when he landed he has seen barrier get big and strong and was about to hit town and vaporize it and humans too because warship was still loading violins, so Ramirez got onto small boat and put C-4 but breaker was scared

"Du not go you have no magic and its dangerous!" Breaker said "War heroes do not need magic!" Ramirez said "IM Mike Ramirez and MMA stop tat barrier from doing any more stuff to humans!"  
"your RAMIREZ! O Mi JUSTICES!" Johnson excelled

Ramirez then started boat and went toward big glowing dome, then radio started saying "Ramirez! what do U tank you're doing with that boot? it's not strong enough for taking down the barrier!" radio said, "I do not care! I got C-4 and IM stopping this work so humans can live in piece and happiness and drive off the stupid ponies from doing stuff to people!" he said before screening, ten boot hit the barrier which caused it to explode and make the barrier bristle and shake and then explode too, then wrap was over and everyone was happy because ponies were going away and they could live quietly, Ramirez was double war hero but people throughout he exploded but Johnson and breaker did not still think Rimerez exploded.

The End 


End file.
